As shown in FIG. 1, in a panel display such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED), an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP) and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) etc, there are disposed a plurality of sub-pixels having different photoresist colors which are arranged in a matrix. General, three sub-pixels having different photoresist colors constitute one pixel (as indicated by the bold box shown in FIG. 1), wherein, the three photoresist colors are red (R), green (G) and blue (B); or, four or more sub-pixels having different photoresist colors constitute one pixel. When each pixel in the panel display comprises three sub-pixels having different photoresist colors, RGB signals are inputted to the respective sub-pixels in each pixel during a displaying time for one frame, and the panel display will display an image according to a resolution determined by the pixel size.
Currently, as requirements on the resolution at which the panel display displays the image is becoming higher and higher, the resolution at which the panel display displays the image is generally increased by means of reducing the pixel size. However, as the pixel size becomes smaller and smaller, the difficulty in a process for manufacturing the panel display becomes higher and higher. Therefore, the resolution at which the panel display displays the image cannot be further increased only by reducing the pixel size continuously, and there is required a new method for increasing the resolution at which the panel display displays the image.
Therefore, how to increase the resolution at which the panel display displays the image is a technical problem which is needed to be solved by those skilled in the art.